1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to a memory device having a normal memory region and a redundant memory region, and more particularly to a memory device capable of a performing a test on the normal memory region and the redundant memory region, and a computing system including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A memory device resulting from a manufacturing process may include a number of faulty memory cells. A memory cell array of the memory device may be divided into a normal memory region and a redundant memory region. When a faulty redundant memory cell is found during a test procedure of the redundant memory region, it may be deactivated to prevent its later use. When a faulty normal memory cell is found during a test procedure of the normal memory region, a function of the memory device may be recovered by replacing the faulty normal memory cell with one of the redundant memory cells.
An infant fault test of the memory device denotes a test to find infant faults of the memory device by executing a lot of tests to the normal memory region and a redundant memory region before the memory device is sold and used by normal users. However, since performing the infant fault test of the memory device can take a great deal of time, its use can increase manufacturing costs.